A Shade's Past
by Xiadizen
Summary: No one really knows of Durza's past but here goes the tale of Carsaib (Durza when he was a human) There will also be more after his transformation too!


Days. It had been days and Carsaib was still wandering the desert. His mouth was dry and his eye sight blurry. The hot sun tore at his skin, leaving horrible sunburns. Breathing shallowly, he stumbled and fell into the sand. It had been a whirlwind of events. His family had been abandoned by their tribe and casted out. They had left and built a new camp trying to settle in a new way of life when bandits came in and murdered them. Carsaib had been out and when he came back, he could only gaze upon his family's corpses. Now he was nothing. Everything that had been him was ripped away from him in an instant. He closed his eyes, feeling the beating sun burn him. All he wanted to do was die so the pain wouldn't eat at him anymore. He closed his eyes and laid there, hearing nothing around him. Silence felt comfortable but so lonely. He felt so lightheaded and his heart raced. Taking one last breath, he soon fainted…

There was darkness around him and he didn't feel pain or suffering. There was no sound and no thirst. How wonderful this felt! He must be dead. Death was comfortable and dark. Maybe he would soon see his family.

"Are you ok boy?" A strange voice rang out to him.

Maybe it was the almighty one from above. He didn't want to stir.

"You have been asleep for days but you shall be ok." The voice spoke to him calmly.

No! He was dead! This voice was calling him to return. He wouldn't return. Not to pain and hurt and hunger. He felt something press on his body and it soon became stronger. Carsaib couldn't hold it back any longer. His body shook and he was flung into consciousness. He opened his eyes and stared into an old man's face. The face looked worried but relieved.

"Ah! You are awake, I knew they wouldn't let you go." He smiled and pressed a cool cloth against Carsaib's head.

Carsaib let out a groan. He was very much alive. He tried to push the man's hand away but the man held fast.

"I am not here to hurt you. Do not resist my kindness." The old man smiled and waited for Carsaib to understand. Carsaib nodded his head and let the man continue to care for him.

A rush of anger flushed through Carsaib because he had hoped he had escaped his cruel fate. All the emotions rushed back to him, almost leaving him breathless. With all the strength he could muster, he spoke to the caretaker.

"Who are you and why did you save me?"

The old man smiled kindly, "I was on my travels to find a new camping ground when I spotted your body lying there. I soon learned that you were not dead and decided to care for you. Do not ask silly questions, for I am not an evil person."

Carsaib could only stare at the kind man and loath him. Yet in the deepest part of him, he was thankful that the man did care for him. He reached a shaky hand to his face and wiped the sweat off. He was burning up and so thirsty.

"I need water," his voice croaked.

The man nodded and filled a wooden bowl with cool water and pressed it to Carsaib's lips. The water felt so good and he drank the whole bowl immediately.

"I think I need to introduce myself. My name is Haeg. I wander the dessert in search of whatever pleases me."

Carsaib finished another gulp of water and spoke with a clear voice," I am Carsaib and I was abandoned by my tribe and left to die."

Haeg nodded and placed the bowl aside.

"Well you are very lucky, any more time and you sure wouldn't have made it. You see, you and I are a lot alike. We both wander the desert in search of something and our past is painful."

Carsaib grimaced. How could this man know anything of who he was? He didn't think of it too much. Grasping his skin, he noticed something. All his sunburns had healed. He started breathing faster.

"W-Wh-What happened? What happened to my burns?"

His eyes widened. There was no way his skin could be completely perfect in just a couple of days. He knew the sun and he knew that sun burns this bad took weeks to heal.

Haeg smiled and raised his hand as if to calm him down.

"Be calm boy. I have only healed your burns with what words I know are safe. I couldn't just leave you in pain."

Carsaib searched the rest of his body and soon found Haeg had completely healed his broken body.

"What did you do?" Whispered Carsaib.

"I used magic. I am a sorcerer and know the ways of the spirits. Do not be afraid. Don't you know by now that I am not here to harm you?"

Carsaib gasped. He had heard of sorcerers in stories that the Elders spoke about but he had never met one in person. They are mysterious people who dedicate their lives to magic and solitude. Haeg nodded and stood up slowly, stretching out his stiff body. He shuffled over to a shelf and opened up a squeaky drawer. Inside laid an old leather book that was well worn and rugged. Haeg pulled it out and walked back to the boy. Once kneeling, he opened the large book for Carsaib to see. The pages were covered with a strange writing that made no sense to Carsaib. It was so well laid out and lavish drawings covered whole pages.

"This is the book of spells that I follow to summon the spirits." Haeg's voice hinted tones of excitement.

"The book has been passed down through generations of sorcerers and witches but over the years, new spells and summons have been added on."

Haeg let his fingers run over the smooth pages and eyed it with admiration.

"It takes one with a magical destiny to understand these pages."

Carsaib eyed the book with curiosity eying the gold print that baffled him.

"What is this written in?" He asked curiously.

"This my friend is written in the ancient language. The ancient language of the elves."

Haeg couldn't seem to contain his excitement. His eyes glinted and smirk spread across his face.

Carsaib gasped. He had also heard of the magical beings. They were far more powerful than any human and could perform all acts of magic. They could read minds, lift objects, and they had exquisite combat skills.

"In order to summon magic, you must know the ancient language. It is rather complex and saying a word the improper way can lead to serious injuries or even death," said Haeg excitedly.

Haeg stood up and placed the book back in the drawer and stood there looking off in the distance. He turned to Carsaib and with a serious expression written across his face, he spoke.

"I can teach you the ancient language and all its components. I can teach you magic and how to control spirits. I see something in you boy, a certain destiny. When you were dying, the spirits told me that you have the power to control great magic and become a powerful sorcerer."

Carsaib couldn't believe what he was saying. Part of him thought Haeg was crazy and the other half was drowning in his admiration. He could become something great and to avenge his parents deaths. From the depths of despair he could become a great sorcerer and travel to distant lands. Maybe he was thinking way too fast but he had made his choice. He stood up and smiled at Haeg.

"Haeg I would be honored to learn by your hand. I won't let you down."

Haeg smiled and grasped the boy's shoulders gently.

"Good. Then we start at dawn."


End file.
